halofandomcom-20200222-history
Kojo Agu
Kojo "Romeo" Agu (Service Number 14606-85099-KA) is a UNSC Marine Shock Trooper, who served during the Battle of ArielHalo: Helljumper, issue two and the First Battle of Earth in 2552.Game Informer: December 2008, page 1 During the First Battle of Earth, he was a part of a Squad led by GySgt Edward Buck. Summary He is shown interacting aggressively or abrasively with almost every squad member, as they will tell him to show some respect, including striking the Rookie with his sniper rifle to wake him up. He is good friends with Dutch, the squad's heavy weapons specialist. In his old unit, Romeo racked-up multiple code of conduct violations, any one of which should have resulted in demotion -- or worse. However, he was kept because the UNSC were running out of battle tested snipers, and Romeo is one of the best. He is a consummate combatant but also saw himself as something of a ladies' man. He is proud of his colonial background, and doesn't hold much respect toward Earth. Prior to the First Battle of Earth, he had never been to Earth, and had only seen it from the window of a transport. Biography Early Life and Military Career Romeo was born in the Castra arcology in Castra on Madrigal in 2524. Before enlisting in 2541, he served in the UNSC Commercial Fleet as a Merchant Marine. He later became an ODST when he angered the Governor at the colony of Castra by having an affair with said Governor's wife. This prompted the Governor to call upon people he knew in the UNSC who in turn sent Romeo into the ODST to keep him away from the Governor's wife. During his tenure with the ODSTs, Romeo served on various colony planets, such as Coral, Mamore, New Jerusalem, and Beta Gabriel, with a remarkable 100% kill rate.http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/ONI_Candidate_Assessment_Program_V5.02A/Romeo Battle of Ariel In early 2552, Romeo and Dutch served in an ODST unit commanded by MSgt Frost. Before deployment to planet Ariel, he and another ODST were discussing the Spartans and expressed extreme disbelief over their claimed fighting prowess. When another ODST, Brimley heard this, he told them that a teenage spartan trainee had killed his friend Langston 27 years ago. In his typical fashion, Romeo burst out laughing, ridiculing Langston for being killed by a teenager. This led to a fight with Brimley, and Romeo was coming off worse until Dutch interfered in the fight. Sergeant Frost confined them both to their quarters because of the fight. Later, on the planet surface, they were cut off from the rest of the ODSTs, inside the colony's generator complex. First Battle of Earth During the First Battle of Earth in October 20, 2552, Romeo served as a Marksman in an ODST squad led by GySgt Edward Buck. The squad was a part of a larger ODST unit, with a mission to attack the Prophet of Regret's Assault Carrier stationed over Earth's city of New Mombasa. At the last moment before the drop, an ONI operative known as Dare took command of the squad in order to use them for her own classified mission. In mid-drop, Dare ordered the squad to adjust their drop pods' trajectories away from the carrier. Right after this, though, the carrier jumped into Slipspace above the city, generating a massive EMP/Radiation shockwave which disabled the pods' electronic systems. The pods were scattered around the city due to the blast. Right after the drop, Romeo landed near Tayari Plaza and saved Buck's life by shooting an Engineer armed as a bomb. Reunited with Buck, the two made their way to the NMPD Headquarters building where they would hopefully get information of their other squadmates' whereabouts. Three hours after the drop, around 19:15, Dutch and Mickey had acquired a ride on an NMPD Pelican dropship, and were ready to pick up Romeo and Buck from a platform of the NMPD Headquarters, but before they could land, they were shot down by two Banshees. Romeo and Buck then proceeded to find and rescue their squadmates.Halo 3 ODST ViDoc: Desperate Measures After finding the downed Pelican site to find that their squadmates were unscathed, Romeo, Buck, and the other ODSTs defended their position from Banshees and Phantoms, until a Brute Chieftain arrived and impaled Romeo in the chest with the blade side of his Gravity Hammer. The rest of the squad managed to kill the Chieftain, before realizing that Romeo had been wounded from the impact of the blow. The squad headed for Kikowani Station, to escape the city through train tunnels, but realized the whole sector had been flooded by water. Here, Romeo's condition was getting worse. After Buck had administered Biofoam to Romeo's punctured lung, the squad decided a risky move to hijack a Phantom, and finally escape the city. Eventually, Romeo and the rest of the squad escaped New Mombasa aboard the captured Phantom after going back and finding both the Rookie and Dare. They were last seen a month later, in an orbital ONI facility. Trivia *Although born on Madrigal, Romeo's name and appearance hint at his East-African descent. *Romeo is unlocked for use in Firefight by getting the NMPD HQ achievement. *According to his Career Service Vitae, Romeo enlisted when he was only 16 years old. *Romeo's Blood Type is AB- *Sergeant John Forge and Romeo both share the same voice actor, Nolan North. * Romeo's helmet has what appears to be a pair of goggles above the visor. This device's function and how it could be used is unknown. Gallery Image:Romeosniper.jpg|Romeo taking aim. Image:RomeoHelljumper.jpg|Romeo in Halo: Helljumper File:Romeo with SRS99D.png|Romeo in the nighttime city. File:Romeo concept.png|Romeo wielding an M6C/SOCOM, on the rooftops of New Mombasa. File:Romeo.jpg|A Halo 3: ODST render of Romeo with his SRS99D. File:RomeoClose.jpg|A close look up of Romeo with his helmet. Image:ODST Sniper.jpg|An pre-production concept art of Romeo. Sources Category:UNSC Category:UNSC Marine Corps Personnel Category:Halo 3: ODST Category:Characters